


A debt to pay

by Nathanoy25



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dystopia, F/M, Hunger Games, Hurt No Comfort, I created 24 characters just to kill 23 of them, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, The Capitol Sucks, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toxic Relationships, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanoy25/pseuds/Nathanoy25
Summary: 24 people will enter the arena.All of them have a plan, a life, something to fight for. Only one can be declared a winner.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a Hunger Games story with 24 OC's. I really do hate the fact that I created them just to be killed but here we are. Enjoy!

**Reaping Day – Part 1**

**District 4**

Warm sunlight flows unfiltered into the room, waking Jack up from his sleep. He barely slept tonight, but he knows he isn't the only one with this problem. Most people have trouble sleeping that night of the year.

He wasn't particularly concerned for himself, because he never had to take tesserae contrary to most kids. _Being the mayor's son finally pays off_ muses the teenager, trying to keep the mental image of his friends and _him_ being chosen, away.

Exhausted, he got up and put on the clothes he had picked up the former day. He wanted to at least look presentable when he might be featured in nationwide broadcasts. As the mayor's son, he is supposed to sit at the front and keep up appearances.

Downstairs he has a quick breakfast, while his parents bustle around, making final preparations for the reaping, not caring enough to check in with their son. He is used to it. His parents both were victors in previous and victors tend to be quite busy, especially so when they are as popular as his parents. Suddenly he hears a door slam shut, stopping his train of thought and bringing him back to reality.

“ _They probably left? Have they honestly forgotten me again?”_

Cursing, he scrambles out of his seat and sprints to the ceremony, since his parents surely will shift the blame on him, in case they won't arrive at the same time. Ironically, it is a wonderful day, which he would usually put to good use, there certainly would be enough prey to hunt today.

He luckily catches up with his parents, who barely acknowledge his presence, more focused on greeting passerby's left and right. The look his father sends him when he realizes he looks slightly disheveled from his attempt to catch up, makes him feel like he was little again and he had disappointed his father once again. He quickly looks away and tries to distract himself by watching the people surrounding them.

Most keep their head down, trying to avoid possible attention from the peacekeepers who have proven to be particularly aggressive on the reaping day. He oftentimes acts the same, when he doesn't want anybody to recognize him, so he can't really blame them. As they finally reach their destination the plaza becomes silent. The arrival of the mayor means that the reaping would start sooner or later and that realization shushes the hesitant conversations going on.

They walk to their seats in uncomfortable silence, while everyone is watching them. Jack knows he couldn't try for a smile right now, even if he wants to. This day always makes him nervous. Shortly after they have taken their seats, they are greeted by a way too cheerful voice, who without a doubt belonged to the capitol. She is dressed in vibrant blue colors as if she thinks dressing in the colors of the sea would make her fit in a little more. Obviously, she was new.

First, she begins to retell the story of the first revolution and drones on and on about the Capitols' generosity for letting them live in peace, the games are apparently such a fair solution. Jack stopped listening a few minutes ago, thoughts drifting to a more happy time, laughing and swimming in the sea, sitting at a small bonfire, huddling together for warmth.

The escort stops talking and a film is shown. He rolls his eyes. Every year it was the exact same and surely no one was actually paying attention to the film, considering it was the same one every year. After the film was finally over she makes her way towards the two bowls and proceeds to make a grand show of picking up one slip of paper.

“Ladies first, of course” she clarifies, with a smile that is probably meant to be charming.”

“Violet Veron”

A tall brunette steps forward and slowly walks towards the podium. Jack doesn't know her all that well but he has respect for her composure. She doesn't even look upset, but rather poised and elegant in her white dress. No one steps forward for her and the only sound was the quiet sniffling, presumably from her parents.

“What a beautiful young woman we have here, how do you feel Miss Veron?”

Jack could make out the slight up-curl of her lips when she replies, “Oh I feel wonderful, I feel honored being elected to represent my district in this competition. I will make sure to make it a memorable one.” With that, she turns around and took a seat behind the escort, so no one could see her slight smirk.

He didn't know what he should make of this, but he was sure that girl had aces up her sleeve. His thoughts are interrupted by the escort pulling out the paper slip from the second bowl.

“Jack Murphy”

“ _What??? He had way lower chances than most of the other, how could that have happened?”_

Despite his inner turmoil, he knows he has to keep up appearances and calmly stands up and walks the few meters to the escort, who looks positively beaming, never once looking back to his parents.

“A victor's child, your family is truly lucky aren't they? The sad thing was, the escort looked like she meant that genuinely and truly thinks participating is an honor. “How do you feel about taking part in the Games, are you excited or do you want to make your parents proud and follow their footsteps?”

He turns around and looks his father straight into the eyes and says, “Naturally, I'm excited and it would certainly be nice to step into their footsteps.” His father's eyes show a sliver of regret when he realizes what Jack has not said but doesn't show any other reaction to the words.

“Well then, may the odds be ever in your favor”

–

**District 7**

Kate Brown loves the landscape of her district. All their cities and villages are surrounded by gorgeous forests full of wildlife and despite not being allowed to enter the forest outside of harvest season she frequently does. She has always been on the smaller side and that came to her advantage when she was sneaking out. It is easier to hide behind corners or duck underneath hiding spots when you are smaller.

On top of a tree, there are no duties to attend, no one could belittle her or question her life choices. She simply was free to do whatever she wants, or not wants for that matter. She needs the calm of the wind today. Before the reaping. The day which could make everything so easy, the day which could end all her worries. But she never is brave enough. This is what she tells herself at least. Sam always had said, it was brave to not give in. She was brave, because she never took the last step, because she held true to the promise she made all those years ago.

“ _Promise me. Promise me, you will look after yourself. Never give up on yourself. There is nothing wrong with you. I love you.”_

Sam had made her promise, but he never fulfilled his part. He never came back. She had seen his last moments in the game and had stared in silent horror as the boy from District 1 tore his chest open and Sam bled to death. After that fateful day, she grew even more distant and slowly her small friend group vanished into thin air.

“ _She is always so quiet.”_

“ _Ugh...when will she finally get over it. Life is hard, people die, what's new?”_

“ _I don't know if I have ever seen her smile after the games.”_

She leaves the house through the backdoor. No need to wake her parents, they have enough worries as it is. The walk to the fence isn't hard, considering it's so early in the morning, and in no time she is crawling beneath the fence, choosing to take a shorter route today, considering the circumstances.

In a few hours, she would have to go back in order to not miss the reaping.

The city center was full of children as always. All of them were neatly divided into groups classified by their age. Blank faces barely concealing their terror stare at her when she takes her place. A mask of indifference adorns her face as well. _“Never show weakness to the Capitol. They will exploit it and you don't want that, trust me.”_

The escort already was on the podium, chatting idly with the former victors, nothing amiss sadly, so the reaping won't be postponed somehow. She tries to imagine literally anything else but her thoughts can't help but come back to the Games. Eventually, the escort turns around and strolls excitedly to the bowls, before remembering himself and giving the speech about the rebellion. Kate zones out, as she often does during the speech she had witnessed since she was 12, only to be rudely awakened by the artificial voice of the escort, “Russell Harrington”

Kate looks up, surprised, and watches Russell go up the stairs, his signature scowl on his face. When he reaches the top he turns around and levels the crowd with a glare, as if they somehow were to put at fault. The escort is rather unimpressed but doesn't manage to get a verbal response from the boy. Kate does not pay attention whatsoever still stuck on the fact Russell will be out of her life soon, something she hasn't dared to hope had finally happened.

Then her name gets called.

The walk up to the podium happens in a trance-like stadium and she tunes out all sounds. She doesn't look if anyone volunteers, she knows no one will. The Games catch up to everyone and when the moment comes when you think you have escaped, then they claw you all the way back in.

_She was going to be in the arena._

–

**District 1**

Onyx Creed is many things. He is a man. He is a son. He is a warrior. He can wield his sword like no one else in his age group. He can last the longest in training without eventually breaking down. And he is going to win the 49. Hunger Games.

Because it is his last chance and he simply has to participate at some point. At the age of 18, he has the best chances of survival, he has the most durable body. He knows no one of the other possible candidates will dare to defy him. They are afraid of him. _Cowards, the lot of them_. He only had to state that he will be volunteering this year as the male tribute and all of them had cowered. He had seen some of the disappointed faces, but he doesn't give a fuck.

If they are brave enough to stand up against him and beat him fair and square he will step down. It´s as simple as that. Only the best can win.

He leaves his house in a rush not bothering to wait for his father who undoubtedly would have something to say about this day. He never spoke with words but he always manages to make himself clear. Actions speak louder than words. He is a failure. He will die if he goes to the Games, but if he won't participate he isn't even worth paying attention to.

On his way to the city square, he doesn't encounter many people. It's too early for that. He arrives early. He always does. Knowing the place will calm him. Preparation is the first step to victory as they say. And he intends to win. He watches the other people slowly trickling in, sees the anxiety in some of their eyes and the anticipation in some of the others. They never looked him into the eyes he noticed. They never do.

Their voices just became background noise when he allows his mind to relax a little. He was in the middle of a crowd of people. He was safe.

–

Sapphire Kingston isn't supposed to do this. She shouldn't do this. But she has done it or rather will do it. She is supposed to internally freak out and desperately hope she will not get chosen. She is supposed to come back after the reaping into the arms of her fiancé and live happily ever after. But that won't do.

She is done with bending to her parent's will. Going to the Games would definitely show them that she is her own person and she would rather die than endlessly suffer in a loveless marriage. She was going to volunteer. And she won't regret her decision anytime soon.

She knows she doesn't have the best chances. Her own district partner would probably rather kill her than team up with her. Onyx had made sure that everyone knew that he is going to volunteer and that he is also going to join the careers, as the district 1 tributes should do. She also knows that she won't be joining the careers. She isn't a killer, she just takes an opportunity when she sees it.

Sapphire nervously glances at Onyx. He doesn't know yet that she will volunteer. She only told the girls and had won them over with bribery and convincing words. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking calming breaths. _Perhaps he isn't as tough as he seems?_ He probably will be one of her biggest problems in the Games because she knows he will easily overpower her in a one-on-one fight.

A jarring loud sound interrupts her musing and she is startled to see that she completely missed the opening by the escort and they are now watching the introductory film about the revolution, as always. She isn't paying attention, but rather mentally preparing herself for what is about to happen. After the film ends the escort proceeds to go forward and reads a name aloud.

Barely a second later Onyx steps forward and confidently says, “I volunteer as a tribute.” The delighted escort swiftly assesses the boy standing in front of her, seemingly satisfied with his muscular frame, and turns around. “Now we just need to find you a suitable partner” and walks to the second bowl. “Becky Jackson”

Sapphire sends one short look at her parents, who sent a relieved smile her way and steps forward. “I volunteer as a tribute.”

–

**District 12**

Alberto never has required many things. He wants to have the people he loves near him and at least one meal a day. That's enough for him . Some call him simple, others just scoff at him. 

It began when he was little. The other kids always found something to laugh about him, they said mean things, things he didn't understand. But he understood enough. They didn't want him. That was a rather simple truth, one, he could understand. From then on, he kept to himself, to appease their wishes.

His mother seemed to be upset when he told her that he always is alone in school, so he told her he would talk to them again. He did not. His mother didn't need to know. There was no reason to upset her any further. He was fine.

Alberto didn't like being on his own, so he found another solution. Every day when he claimed to visit his friends he went to the local orphanage and helped the staff out. Helping the older ones out with their homework, playing games with others, and even changing the diapers from the little ones.

He enjoyed helping out, it made him feel useful and appreciated.

Today was no different. Sure, it was a special occasion and he should be worried about other things, but who will worry about the children if he doesn't? Who will reassure the newly 12-years old that they would be fine, that their chances to get reaped are negligible? Who will comfort them today, when everyone in the district tries to keep everything together?

As he enters the orphanage he is met by excruciating silence, quite uncommon for the usually loud place. This day always manages to keep even the loudest and happiest places silent.

–

Nicole is scared. Very much so. Never in her life before has she been so scared before. Only because she has just turned 12 and now reaping day has come and will get her, she was sure of it. The Games have already killed her sister so she was gonna live through the same fate.

_She was gonna die. She was gonna die. She was gonna die._

“ _Hey, Hey calm down.”_

There are words that she can't quite make out. All she knows and can hear through her labored breathing is the voice in her head, telling her she was gonna die.

“ _Try to breathe for me. Come on. Try to mimic my breathing. In and out. In and out.”_

She can hear the words, but they don't quite register. The voice is nice though, it feels familiar. Breathing became a little easier.

“ _Focus on your breathing. Good. You're doing good._

_Try to name five things you can see. You don't have to say them aloud if you can't. Take your time._ Her mind is still shattered but she knows the voice, she thinks she can do this. She slowly opens her eyes. _Bed, cupboard, floor, mirror, window._ She nods after a moment.

Alberto smiles at her. _“Great. You're doing great. Can you name 4 different sounds you can pick up?” Alberto's voice. Her own considerably calmer breathing. And...she can't think of anything else. All she hears is the deafening silence._ Her breathing picks up.

Alberto looks a little worried, “ _It's alright if you can't name all 4. You're doing good. Try to touch 3 objects, let them, ground you. No pressure. Take all the time you need”_

She can do this. She knows she can. _The carpet._ It's quite cozy, she likes the texture of it. _The bed frame._ She couldn't really sleep this night, but the other said it's fine, they couldn't either. _Her sister's diary._ She usually picks it up if she is afraid or lonely. It reminds her of her sister.

Vision becoming slightly more focused, she nods at the boy in front of her, who grins at her encouragingly. _“Now, what do you smell, can you name 2 things?”_ She is getting her confidence back, she can practically feel it seeping back into her skin. “I can smell the cold, the window is open. And I can smell food, lunch must be finished.” Her eyes lit up at the latter.

Alberto chuckles, “before you go eat something, name something you can taste.” With a sheepish smile she replies, “Blood, I bit my lips earlier. But, it's better now.”

She stands up and hugs the older boy tightly, who immediately returns the embrace.”Thank you.” Alberto just smiles at her fondly. “Anytime”

They both know this doesn't fix anything, the Games are still looming over their head, but fretting every second before the reaping certainly won't help anyone. They can only hope they won't get drafted.

–

“Nicole Williams”

“Alberto Moreno”

_Hope always dies last, as they say._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tributes are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a little differently and I think it turned out well? Tell me if not, I'm very willing to improve :)

**District 3**

“ _It's always the quiet ones”._ Sarah despises these words with all her heart. She knows she doesn't talk much, she knows she isn't anyone special. She knows she shouldn't yearn for attention so much. But she also knows she can't continue like this. Forlorn, forgotten, and forsaken.

Is it too much to ask for someone to just notice her? She only wants to exchange a few words with anybody a day. That would be enough. The only one who talks to her is she herself and it is tiring. The easiest solution is unfortunately the hardest at the same time. Volunteering at the Games would surely make a ruckus. She would do something memorable, her family will be proud.

_It was the day after school started. She went to sit at the same place, where she sat yesterday. The boy who sat next to her came in next. She grinned up at him, they had been getting along great. He sent an apologetic grimace her way and sat down next to another boy in the first row. She furrowed her brows. He probably already knew that other kid? She turned around to the girl who sat next to her, but the place suddenly was empty. She could spot the girl in the back chatting and laughing with two other girls._

_Without a word she faced the front again, eager to learn still. School must be way more entertaining than sitting at home._

_The next day she was the first to arrive at the school, plopping herself down in the last row where the girls had sat. They had been snickering all day long, they must have had fun. When one of the girls arrived she looked at Sarah slightly irritated and asked, “what are you doing here? I sat here yesterday.” “I...I don't think we have a seating chart. We can befriend people before we have to choose a seat.”_

_The girl continued to stare at her, “Well, I already chose a seat. SO MOVE.” Ducking her head Sarah went back to the place she sat yesterday, desperately trying to keep the tears in._

_She came home late in the afternoon, closing the door behind her quietly. She hurried into the kitchen preparing a sandwich and tip-toed up the stairs. She entered her mother's room and found her lying asleep in bed. Her mother was pale and the more prominent bones became visible pressed against the thin sheets. Despite her sunken eyes, she looked peaceful, almost serene. As if the world couldn't hurt her in this state. Sarah heard a loud bang from down the stairs. The front door had opened._

–

The baker is busy taking his baked goods outside of the bakery, so distracted to be exact, that he doesn't notice quick hands snatching one or two, maybe even three or four pieces of them up. He doesn't notice his baked goods vanishing in a pouch and this pouch, secure in the hands of a 15-year old boy, making its way towards the end of the alley.

The boy doesn't pause to celebrate, nor does he pause to admire the fairy lights hanging above him and decorating the surrounding alleyways, illuminating even the darkest corner in order to make them appear more inviting. It was a new idea coming from the city council after several repeated thefts occurring in the area and the townspeople were more reluctant to go there.

He climbs up the roof using the fire escape and only lets himself relax when he is finally alone and there is no loud noise indicating he has been caught. An exhilarated laugh leaves his lungs and he runs his hand through his hair. These things never get easier. The boy then assumes a crouching position and slowly sneaked to the end of the roof, peers down, and only sees a bunch of people minding their own business. He takes a few steps backward and then starts to run, leaping off the rooftop and landing on the neighboring one.

There he crouched down and repeated the action. He had a long way to go.

–

**District 5**

It had felt like a punch to the gut.

“ _Tim Jenkins”_

It wasn't _fair_.

He had endured so much and she knew, she _knew_ how close he was to breaking apart. Every day was a fight, a fight to recover from what had happened. A fight, to stand up and keep on going despite that _he_ was still around. Oh, how she wanted to kill him. In all his glory. His chiseled face blood-red, from all the wounds she would inflict upon him.

All this time Alice had stood by and watched him hurt. She had been his silent support, staying at his side in his darkest moments.

_She looked up when the door opened. “Where have you been? Curfew was two hours ago and you know how the peacekeepers are. What were you thi- what...what happened to you? Are you okay, holy shit? His normally bright eyes seemed dull and his child-like features were adorned with blood. She didn't recognize the haunted creature in front of her, no he didn't look like himself at all. The moment his eyes focused on her a barrier broke and tears welled up in his eyes. He flung himself into her arms._

_She only had one option now. As a human, but first and foremost as a big sister._

“ _I volunteer as a tribute.”_

–

**District 8**

Whenever the children from the town square played hide and seek most ended up in the victors' village because they never were in the way of anyone if they stayed there. Sometimes they heard someone sing or hum but they didn't make much of it and why would they? District 8 didn't have any winners who actually lived in the victors' village. All their winners had either moved to the Capitol or had deceased.

Little did they know that someone besides them frequently visited the village. Sometimes a girl wandered up the street to the houses with a certain spring in her steps, always humming to herself or even singing aloud. She never really was in tune, nor was she particularly talented but it made her happy, it reminded her of something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The girl's name was Celine and she currently was walking her usual route leading to her safe-haven filled with her projects. It was a room full of colors, scattered with sketches of clothing articles which she planned on creating once she could get out of here. When she was working at the Capitol as a designer everything will be so much easier.

When she came closer her pace slowed. The door was hanging off its hinges and dangled dangerously back and forth. Her eyes widened and the humming stopped. She practically ran into the building only to be greeted by a familiar face when she stepped into her room. The boy was grinning at her in the middle of a heap of clothes, alcohol bottles, and pieces of paper.

“You made me like this Celine. And now you will pay for it.”

With a slightly manic grin, the boy rushed to her and she could only scream before he collided with her.

–

**District 10**

A steady hand ruffled through the fur of the fox. The animal seemingly melted under the attention it got, not caring in the slightest that foxes were supposed to be shy creatures. It also wasn't deterred by the disbelieving laugh coming from a brunette sitting in a tree branch above the boy petting the fox.

“You've got to be kidding me. I just want to see a single animal who doesn't like you. It would be so refreshing to see.” The boy only sent her an amused smile. “I would hate to have that happen. The feelings are mutual after all. There isn't a single animal I don't adore.”

“Not even the mutants in the Games, huh?” The twinkle in the boy's eyes vanished. “Don't bring them up. Those tortured souls are only shells of what they used to be. It's a shame really. But, let's not talk about the Games. I want to enjoy the peace at least for another hour or so.”

The girl used that moment to jump down from the tree which had the fox scurrying away in panic and earned the girl a disapproving look from her friend. “Fine. We still have to get going though. We don't want to come late to our last reaping, do you, Benji?” He only rolled his eyes in response. “You mean _your_ last reaping. You just want to rub it in that you're a year older.”

“Maybe, but seriously we have to get going.”

–

**District 2**

District 2 had always been one of the more prestigious districts. They produce a lot of winners and a lot of careers. That's why Claire knew she was gonna be a career. It was destiny and she was fine with that. Being a career always brought a bit of safety because no one dared to attack them. Not to mention careers were generally pretty dumb and just had a lot of muscle and training to work with. In her humble opinion, of course.

She was different. She knew she could beat them and destroy them from inside out. Once the careers were gone, she could work on the rest of the plan. District 2 and the Capitol will never be able to forget her, she would make sure of it.

–

The day of the reaping started the same as every other day, there only was a certain dullness added to everyone's movement. Oh, how much she would give to lift this burden of everyone's shoulders. Once the plan was set in motion nobody would ever have to live like this.

After the escort's speech, she stepped forward and volunteered. She went up to the stage and tried to charm the escort. If he was on her side she had better chances and besides, he did look kind of cute.

To her dismay, the male tribute also was a volunteer, which was kind of interesting, since he looked like he didn't want to be here at all. She really hoped he would at least be somewhat useful in the Games.

If not, well, she would just have to kill him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to avoid making the reaping repetitive, but this also means it stretches out a bit. I also added the number of chapters and if everything is going according to the plan that number will stay this way. (I also feel bad for the cliffhanger but again, I wanted to change it up a bit).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes of the remaining districts are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm just going to say there is a reason why I tagged morally ambiguous/ grey characters. I'm sorry?

**District 3**

When he finally landed on the last rooftop he could feel the exhaustion in his bones. The trip had taken him only about two hours in total but it was way too repetitive for his liking. Jump, land, take cover, sneak, look out and jump again. Boring.

He slid down the gutter and walked away quickly when he was on the ground. He looked first to the right, then to the left, and when he didn't see anyone he slid into a small hole between two buildings. A passerby might have walked by without noticing it, but as the boy went deeper it actually became quite spacious and he didn't have to walk sideways anymore.

Eventually, he reached a clearing and immediately was surrounded by four small boys who at the most were probably around 10.

“Carter! You're back.” The thief chuckled and allowed himself to relax since all of the children seemed to be alright. “Yeah and guess what I found.” He reached into his pouch and presented a small object out of wood.

The boys seemed slightly let down but still curious. “A...A piece of wood?”

The older boy smirked lazily, “Well yes, but I wouldn't just bring you a piece of wood, would I? Try to figure it out for yourself while I pack away the supplies.” With that, he turned around and began unpacking the rest of his prey. The “piece of wood” that the children tried to figure out, had been lying on top of one of the houses he had traveled by and would presumably be pretty useful. It was a miniature chest and a small dagger would surely fit in there. A tool every good thief needs and in most cases also needs a good hiding spot for.

He examined the bread he had stolen from the baker, resigning himself to another missed meal. The little ones needed it more, he would live.

–

Sarah was determined. No longer would she stand in the shadows, no longer would she have to hide. She still had her pride. No marks on her skin, no bruised wrist could change that. Her mother had taught her that. _“Don't cry, it's okay...sometimes we have to hurt to shine in the end.” Sarah wasn't convinced. Everything was alright when she and her mom were alone but then her father would come home and suddenly they weren't. Her mother would be away for a while and then would slip back quietly. Hand-shaped bruises on her skin but always smiling. “It's okay dear, I can deal with it.”_

_Sarah learned a lesson that day. Words never meant anything._

_Now her mother was dead three years and no one ever suspected what happened to her. She lost her composure in the last years. Her past self would have pitied her. Catherine Jones had died the day when she came back crying and broke down in Sarah's arms._

_Sarah only did her a favor, really. It had been so easy. She just added certain herbs to her mother's tea and now she was in a better place. She was sure her mother would have thanked her if she could have._

Blinking back to reality she witnessed the ending sequence in the film depicting the rebellion. Now it was her time to shine. She would make her mother proud and show the world what she was capable of.

–

**District 6**

Lucius Blaine had seen many things in his life, he was a training nurse after all. Losing patients had always felt like a failure and despite knowing he was too young, too inexperienced to truly make a difference he tried his best. He matured, but telling the families, anxiously waiting outside of the hospital room that the patient had lost the fight, never became easier.

Seeing their faces fall, morph into utter shock and grief. Even when the odds are slim, people have hope. Hope that _their_ friend, their mother, their father, their partner, their loved one will make it. But Death knows no mercy, Death doesn't care if someone is young and healthy or old and battered. It takes and takes and sometimes, with a stroke of luck, people survive.

But Death will not stop. It comes for everyone and oftentimes it is way too early.

He felt grief when he was reaped, he wouldn't be able to make it another year. He wasn't ready to face the Games yet. He had wanted to wait a year, but apparently, it was decided otherwise. Over his head. Authorities, no matter the political affiliation or their absolute state of power had one thing in common. The single soldier, the lone fighter, didn't matter. It was for the greater good. For a better future, for a better life.

He was ready to die, he had seen death too often to be afraid of it. He had no living relatives or close friends who would truly be affected. They all knew anyone could be reaped, so why bother to from true friendship?

The female tribute didn't seem to think the same. It happened once in a while. She screamed and kicked but was dragged to the stage anyway. Her boyfriend seemed to share her feelings about the reaping as he was also trashing wildly in the hold of two peacekeepers. When she was deposited beside him he tried to sent her an encouraging smile, to maybe reassure her she had at least one friend here.

She didn't even look at him. She only looked at her lover, not yet realizing that it was already too late for her. Death had seen her and Death is always ready to collect a debt.

–

**District 9**

You could hear their panting from afar, only intercepted by the clank of metal against metal. Arthur usually trained sword-fighting from 5 till 8 in the morning, more often than not together with his current companion. He didn't know their name and didn't plan to get to know it. Attachments made you weak. It was probably one of the first lessons his mother taught him.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and he could feel his body protesting every time he moved. It didn't matter.

He had to be ready. For the sword of Damocles, hanging over his head, ready to go down and chop his head off.

It was his chance to fight for honor, his chance to cut ties with his father since they would be equal. He would have fulfilled his debt and wouldn't have to accept the disappointed glances, the annoyed looks, nor the poorly veiled comments. He would be free.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The only thing that counted was the reaping. He needed to make an impression. His first appearance mattered and sponsors could possibly save his life. When his name finally was called out he allowed himself a small smile. No one had noticed anything. Some people might even pity him. They didn't know.

It was his destiny, his father's doing, that he was in the arena and he would prove that he was worth it.

The girl who was reaped didn't impress him. Jessica wasn't much in his opinion. A pretty face with nothing behind. She would probably die in the bloodbath if he had to guess. She might be able to charm some sponsors but that was about it. He decided to ignore her for the time being. She wasn't a threat.

–

**District 10**

Lily looked back at Benji in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to go home after the reaping happily and look back at it laugh about how afraid they were and move on. Maybe they would be sad for the ones who had been reaped. But that one of them was going to be reaped? She could feel hot fear in her gut, not Benji, not the boy she had grown up alongside, the boy who would never harm a soul.

Her best friend gathered himself first, he always did. He slowly began to make his way towards the escort. His hands practically glued to his side and his eyes unmoving. He seemed to be almost in a trance-like state. His conversation with the escort didn't register in her had. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact he would be going to the Games.

_Alone, without a friend._

Oh, the irony. Just as the thought had entered her mind, the escort called her name. They were in this together. Till the bitter end.

–

**District 8**

Celine was furious. She screamed and thrashed but he didn't let go. Frank never let go. It wasn't his style.

“Let me go this instant, you moron.” The boy's gaze only flickered up to her for a moment, “and why exactly should I do that, _my dear Celine._ We're in this together, remember?” He took a knife out of his pockets

Celine swallowed heavily, “Look...I know you don't quite understand my reas-” “DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID?” She tried to back up but the taller boy didn't relent. “I'm fine with it, really. It doesn't hurt me as much as you think it does. But...all I want to know is why...why did you do it? Did you enjoy having that much power over someone else, or are you just plainly cruel. I sometimes wonder at night, how it would be, me and you, out there. Let's forget what happened, shall we? You owe me, don't you think?” He traced a long scar on his face, seemingly knowing the exact positioning by heart.

He let her go and stepped back. “Tomorrow is the reaping. If the rumors are true, we'll both get reaped. We know too much. So you better decide on whose side you are on.”

He left the house after that, left Celine there, amidst all the chaos, midst her happiest memories, slow dancing in the wake of her first love. She got down and curled into a ball, her body wracked by sobs.

–

**District 11**

The streets of District 11 were the only ones in Panem that weren't properly established. Tar was a rarity and holes the standard. Every day a vehicle somehow managed to get stuck, either in a new hole or the driver was from far away. District 11 also was the biggest. No wonder they didn't have enough food. It was the norm to mourn deaths due to famine and suffering from hunger was a part of their life.

Trevor could count himself lucky that through a stroke of sheer luck he was able to provide for his family through other means. It might be dangerous but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He wouldn't trade _him_ for anything in the world.

Today it didn't matter anyway. Gathering food could wait. The reaping was today and he was nervous. He tried to distract himself by comforting his siblings. He had to be strong for them, especially when their parents were at work. All of the workers had a shift today, probably to prevent any sort of resistance during the reaping.

11 was known for its disapproval of the Games. There had been riots once and the punishment was severe and they still suffered from it. There was a reason why the district producing the most food was starving, after all.

The town square was full of people anxiously standing at their assigned place, waiting for the sweet relief to not be chosen, or the death sentence which followed the reaping. The tributes of 11 rarely made it far. He desperately hoped no one he was close to would be chosen, he couldn't deal with loss very well.

The girl was chosen first. He didn't know her very well. They had been in the same class but they were around 80 people and they never interacted before. Her name was Rosa and she took the death sentence with grace, maybe she even hoped to make it out alive. He certainly would try to stay alive if he was chosen.

And he was. He repeated one sentence in his mind, during his walk to the stage, almost as some sort of mantra.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I fixed chapter 3 now. The first page of text got deleted somehow. No idea how it happened. Enjoy the rest :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes have to say goodbye to their home. Along the way, secrets are unraveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite an important chapter since there are a lot of hints in what direction the story will go. Some are more subtle, while others aren't. :)
> 
> I also edited the last chapter. There was a missing page at the beginning. I don't know how that happened.

**Participants of the Games**

**District 1:**

**Sapphire & Onyx**

**District 2:**

**Claire & Robin**

**District 3:**

**Sarah & Carter**

**District 4:**

**Violet & Jack**

**District 5:**

**Alice & Tim**

**District 6:**

**Faith & Lucius**

**District 7:**

**Kate & Russell**

**District 8:**

**Celine & Frank**

**District 9:**

**Jessica & Arthur**

**District 10:**

**Lily & Benji**

**District 11:**

**Rosa & Trevor**

**District 12:**

**Nicole & Alberto**

**Robin**

The hours directly after the reaping went by in a blur. The proud grins of his parents, the shocked looks on his friends' faces. The overenthusiastic escort who just got two volunteers. Not that it was a surprise from this district, but neither he nor Claire were expected volunteers. Maybe Claire was in a similar situation, but she didn't look quite as worried. He didn't know if she even knew him, judging by the scrutinizing look she sent him.

After that, everything went by so quickly. They were whisked away by peacekeepers and crowded into the town hall. It didn't sit right with him. The tributes usually were sent somewhere else, weren't they? He didn't have time to worry about that though, since shortly after his parents stormed in.

“We're so proud of you,” his father said, his expression once again filled with admiration when he looked at his son. _Oh, how long it had been since his father had looked at him like that._ His mother, ever so poised only nodded at him in acknowledgment. “I know you had it in you, make sure you won't embarrass us in there. I have seen enough of that from you.” Robin cowered his head in submission, “Of course, mother.”

They left after a few more minutes, filled with awkward conversations with his mother and attempted help by his father. He was grateful that his father was at least helpful, but unfortunately, he wouldn't do as good with his sword as his father. He was decent, but he knew he wasn't impressive with any weapon in particular. _“Too weak for a career, wrong district for any other teams. He was useless. So useless._

–

No one else had come to visit him, his friends probably didn't care enough. That must be it. The only person who came to his room after his parents was a lone peacekeeper who was here to lead him to the train. There were two possibilities. Either they only send one because he volunteered and they already expected him to be compliant, or they simply thought one peacekeeper was more than enough to overwhelm him.

No one else was at the station when the two of them arrived and he was informed Claire had already entered. Once inside he slowly began to search for her. They needed a plan to survive. He found her in a compartment, watching the other reapings, examining their competition. The escort called a name out and a boy named Carter walked on the stage and stood next to a girl who looked scary.

No one said anything. Next up was District 4. Surprisingly, the male tribute for 4 didn't look like your typical career either. It wasn't very hard to tell how uncomfortable he was being reaped. It was comforting. Not being the only one in the Games who doesn't fit in.

–

**Violet**

She was ready. She had trained for this. Now she only needed to make sure everything was alright. Her parents understandably were worried but they needn't be. If everything went according to plan she would be home safely in no time. After a tearful farewell, her parents left and an unknown girl entered.

“Hello Violet, I hope you do well in the Arena.” She sent a lopsided smile in her direction, “may the odds be in your favor” and slipped a piece of paper into Violet's awaiting hand and left. Without catching the attention of the surely watching peacekeepers she hid the paper slip in her pocket.

She had an ally to meet now.

**Alice**

Alice had paced in front of the door for what had to be the better part of an hour. She needed to get to Tim somehow. They didn't have anyone apart from themselves and those stupid peacekeepers wouldn't let them spend their time together.

Suddenly her pacing was interrupted by the opening of the door. A man she was all too familiar with stepped inside. “Let me go to him. He shouldn't be alone.” “ _He?”_ came the slightly confused reply, before adding with a cruel smile, “Whatever, you two will be sent to the train shortly after this anyway. If you want you can have one room together, it's not like Tim would need his own, now would he?”.

She sent him a death glare and stormed out of the room, making her way to the peacekeepers to avoid being in a room with him for too long. He was a disgusting human being. There was no way she would let anyone hurt her brother. He was all that she had left, a remnant of a time long gone.

–

**Faith**

Love had always been a foreign concept to her. Her parents had loved each other once upon a time but that was a long time ago. Her father had died when she had been too little to understand death. Her father hadn't come home one day and that was it. She got used to it, just like she got used to the ever-present hunger in her stomach or the emptiness in her mother's eyes after her father didn't come home anymore.

Love was an ancient concept to her and that way it made sense to her as well. It was like her name, _Faith,_ something her ancestors had had. Faith in religion, faith in a higher being, faith that one day they would be free. It never changed. Slavery, wars, and dictatorships. Everything became the same after some time. It never mattered to the universe. There was no intervention of a higher power. So what use had Faith in a world where no one felt something akin to hope?

Since faith had died out in the past it only came naturally to her mind, that love would die one day as well and she never expected to experience love the way she did. That changed the day she met Alvis. In a world such as theirs, it wouldn't do anyone any good if you don't talk about your feelings, since every day can be your last. Therefore, it didn't take them long to be a couple. It wasn't love at first sight but there was a spark and this spark gradually turned into something more. This something was so pure, better than anything she ever experienced. She was finally happy.

Purity can never blossom under tyranny because purity in the most innocent sense proves that there is still hope in the world. Seeing something so pure as two teenagers being in love for the first time. Not broken yet, not drained lifeless yet by the tyranny. This is the spark of revolution. Emotion to fight against the rigidness, feelings to revoke the indifference, and passion to power through the cold.

But a spark can be snuffed out so easily. Love is a powerful force and within a world so destructive, lovers walk a thin line between disaster and perfection.

This fragility combined with the rebellious spirit of a teenager can lead down dangerous paths. Paths of hatred, paths of murder, paths full of mistakes, and paths of _revolution._ Of an opposition to fight against the injustice. To tear down the walls and show the world what you can do. And suddenly people change their minds. The terror is forgotten and a new day dawns in history.

But life is not a fairy-tale. You can start to stand up and fight but it doesn't always work. So when Faith and Alvis run, they run fruitless. They sneak out of the building, sneak past the peacekeepers and slip through the fence, they run to the forest, hearts beating wildly in their chests. They don't dare to look back, too afraid to see a bunch of peacekeepers right on their tail.

_The sun's light peaks through the treetops bathing the ground and the two running teenagers in her light. The silence is only broken by the thumping of their feet hitting the ground and their panting. Exhaustion eventually makes them stop and turn. No one is following them at the moment so they allow themselves a little pause._

_Faith drops down with a sigh, “I can't believe we've done this. I don't know of anyone who ever escaped the Capitol. Do we get a medal now?” her boyfriend only laughs in response and they begin to fall in easy chatter. Her gaze wanders to a fox who is interestingly enough not too far away from them, seemingly not afraid of humans. She wants to beckon him over but suddenly her boyfriend's chuckles become silent and are replaced by a choked sound and gurgling._

_She whirls around and faces him. His eyes are wide in shock, ever so green a color she learned to love that way. There is an arrow sticking out of his throat, soaked red from his own blood. Faith screams._

–

**Jack**

The night sky was beautiful tonight. He even could make out some constellations in the sky. He could make out one in particular that seemed to be mocking him. Orion, the archer.

He remembered nights like this, just staring into the sky and desperately hoping that all his problems were fixed the next day. It wasn't the same alone. He knew this. Tired, but not ready to retire yet he stood up and tried to find the bathroom. After a couple of steps in the dark, he stumbled against something and both of them fell down. He was on alert in a second but relaxed when he made out the Violet.

They had properly met each other a few hours earlier and watched the other contestants. He grimaced and tried to think of something else. “Sorry, I wasn't looking”, then he added sheepishly “Do you happen to know in which direction the bathroom is?”

“Be more careful next time, you idiot”, the girl snapped and scurried away. _Why was she so snappy?_ He couldn't really blame her considering he was in a terrible mood as well, but they were in this together, weren't they? He realized there was a slip of paper where his teammate had fallen down and he picked it up. _What???_

A cold shiver went down his spine. This couldn't be good, could it? He had seen Violet's writing and this was definitely not from her. It was filled with names and for the first time he wondered, could he trust his teammate at all?

**Claire**

**Violet**

**Lucius**

**Jessica**

**Trevor**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to characterize everyone before the Games so you can choose favorites before the start. Which basically means it will take a while until they start. So settle in for a long ride I guess?


End file.
